cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeri Ryan
(1968 - ) aka Jeri Lynn Ryan, Jeri Lynn Zimmerman Miss Illinois (America) 1989 Film Deaths *'[[Dracula 2000 (2000)|''Dracula 2000 (2000)]]' [Valerie Sharpe]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood (off-screen) by Gerard Butler in the TV news van. She later comes back to life as a vampire and is stabbed in chest with a wooden stake when Jonny Lee Miller throws it at her. (''Thanks to JJ, Scott and David) TV Deaths *''Ambush in Waco: In the Line of Duty'' (1993 TV) [Rebecca]: Killed off-screen in the Siege at Waco by federal officers. *'[[Star Trek: Voyager (1995 series)|''Star Trek: Voyager: Timeless (1998)]]' [Seven of Nine]: Killed when her starship crashes on a frozen planet. Her frozen corpse is recovered from the wreckage by Garrett Wang and Robert Beltran. Her death is undone when Garrett successfully prevents the disaster. *'''Star Trek: Voyager: Course: Oblivion'' (1999)' [Seven of Nine]: A "bio-mimetic copy" of her regular character is killed when a copy of the ''USS Voyager is destroyed. *'[[Star Trek: Voyager (1995 series)|''Star Trek: Voyager: Relativity (1999)]]' [Seven of Nine]: Dies several times due to the stress of repeated trips through time. She ultimately survives the episode. *'''Star Trek: Voyager: Endgame'' (2000)' [Seven of Nine]: Dies at some point between the "present" and "future" scenes of the episode. Her death is mentioned by Kate Mulgrew while Kate is telling her younger self about the future. Jeri's death is ultimately undone and she survives the episode. *'''Helix: Bloodline'' (2014)' [Constance Sutton]: Strangled to death with a wire garrote by Hiroyuki Sanada at the end of a fight. He then decapitates her (off-screen) and places her severed head in cold storage. Jeri's killing is revisited in a later episode 'The Reaping' when her son (Robert Naylor) watches the event on security camera playback. Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. Jack Ryan (Banker and former Republican candidate in the 2004 elections for the United States Senate representing Illinois). *Mrs. Christophe Émé. Gallery File:DeadSevenTimeless.jpg| in ''Star Trek Voyager: Timeless File:Jeri Ryan, Relativity.jpg| in Star Trek Voyager: Relativity Jeri Ryan Severed Head.png| 's severed head in Helix: Bloodline jeriryanhelix1.png| in Helix: Bloodline Ryan, Jeri Ryan, Jeri Ryan, Jeri Category:Expatriate actresses in Germany Category:German actors and actresses Category:Blondes Ryan, Jeri Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by spaceship crash Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:DC Stars Category:Actors who died in Patrick Lussier Movies Category:Two and a Half Men Cast Members Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:German-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Female Deaths by beheading Category:Major Crimes Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Body of Proof Cast Members Category:The OC Cast Members Category:Death scenes by blood draining Category:Restaurateurs Category:Mortal Kombat TV stars Category:Undone with Time Travel